


A Settled Situation [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: The Independence of Lady Pole [Podfic] [3]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Arabella returns to England with the Greysteels and the matter of her future (for the afternoon, at least) is discussed.Story written by Ilthit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Settled Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527561) by [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

3 minutes, 59 seconds

**Music:**

"Tchaikovsky: Variations On A Rococo Theme, Op. 33 - Var. #4 - Andante gravioso" by Mstislav Rostropovich, Herbert von Karajan, and the Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra, from Dvořák: Cello Concerto; Tchaikovsky: Variations On A Rococo Theme

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 6.7 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JSaMN/A%20Settled%20Situation%20by%20Ilthit.mp3)


End file.
